


Move a Man

by bold_seer



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: On the precipice of something forbidden.
Relationships: Antonio/Sebastian (The Tempest)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Move a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



Naples, a cloudless day. Antonio’s hawk soars: proud, imposing, _dangerous_. “Do you think?” Voice gruff, commanding. The sentence stays in the air, unfinished.

“Of,” Sebastian breathes, on the precipice of something forbidden, circling around it.

Antonio moves, beard against Sebastian’s neck, lips hot on his ear; his tongue whispers, “Ruling.”

 _Yes_ and _no_ , or _you_ and _I_. The instinct to deny. Sebastian knows what he is – a lesser son, who will never be respected, _loved_ , like Alonso. Yet Antonio, with his terrifying sister, is a second child. Nothing _less_ about him.

Antonio’s hand finds Sebastian’s upper back. Heavy weight, staking a claim, supporting him. His. A thrilling impulse, no more, and Sebastian moves, pushing Antonio down to kneel on the rough stone path. As if he’s being knighted. As if. Sebastian’s heart thumps with the knowledge that _he_ can command someone, a stronger man, like a lover.

Sebastian’s hand is touching brown hair, lighter than his own, when he recalls his place. Third in line to the throne. He’d worry he’s offended Antonio, lowered him, but he’s looking up at Sebastian. Eyes narrowed, still keen, _eager_ , as if he doesn’t mind it at all.

 _King_ , Sebastian mouths, and what else?


End file.
